


Sober Goodbyes

by Wil



Category: Le Morte d'Arthur
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wil/pseuds/Wil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was turmoil in Camelot - the truth had come out about the death of Morgause. The Queen was uninvolved. Guinevere was only informed of this later, much later, in her husband's sleepy admissions that followed the accomplishment of her marital duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soujin (nightcamedown)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Soujin+%28nightcamedown%29).



> Xmas 2008 fic for [](http://rainbowjehan.livejournal.com/profile)[**Soujin**](http://rainbowjehan.livejournal.com/)

There was turmoil in Camelot - the truth had come out about the death of Morgause. The Queen was uninvolved. Guinevere was only informed of this later, much later, in her husband's sleepy admissions that followed the accomplishment of her marital duties.

Arthur was sleeping, and so soundly he slept, she could slip out of bed unheard.

She was not going to Lancelot, this night. It was to Gaheris that she was going. On the morning, he rode back to the islands, without as much as a formal goodbye. This was not her way.

Quiet footsteps led her down the stairs, to her maiden's room. "Moira, help me," she murmurs softly. "Hush, say naught. Wake not the knights or my lord, only come."

Moira obeys - she knows her lady is gentle and kind, and so they follow, cloaked in simple linen.

The maiden knocks on the door.

He opens, Gaheris. "Sir Knight, my Lady is here to see you." He is surprised but says nothing, only letting in the women in silence.

Guinevere enters the room, only removing the hood of her cloak, slowly, once the door is closed. "Sir Gaheris." She gives him a small smile, inclines her head. Gaheris bows, stiffly. "I do not come in grief," she murmurs gently. "Only to bid my goodbyes to the gentlest and most patient knight I have been given to meet."

He looks down. He disagrees, but doesn't quite say so.

"You have never treated me ill, Sir," she says gently. "I only wished to bid you farewell properly, ere you return to your native lands."

He hangs his head, a little, at the mention of _native_ lands. Guinevere sighs. "Forgive me."

He sighs as well. She takes a small step in his direction, hands extended. She does not dare offer more.

He takes her hands, hesitantly. She smiles, a little.

"I would not let you lose my friendship, Sir Knight," she says gently.

He doesn't smile - this is not a moment for such things - miraculously, Guinevere understands that, and only gives him a hand squeeze.

There is a moment of silence and unspoken things - they do nothing more, before she turns to go back to her husband.

In the morning, she will be at her window, watching him go with a pinch to her heart. It would not be said that no-one in Camelot missed him.


End file.
